The Ashes to Ashes Drinking Game
by Rhythm0fLife
Summary: Here ye here ye, grab your best house rubbish and come and join me for a evening of heavy eyeliner, booze and questionable language. Whether you're having a marathon, pre-drinking alone, or re-watching your favourite episode, I've thrown in a few of our favourite bits to have a cheeky drink to or just to remember the best bits. Enjoy.


_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry to have deserted you for so long, Uni life has been pretty manic this year but I'm all done for a while so I've come up with this for you all :) Feel free to mix up combinations of criteria and play around with what I've come up with. Now get your hands on some Luigis house rubbish or Bollinger if you're feeling really post and lest get cracking!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes. Please drink responsibly.**_

Level 1: _"_ _Take that seat belt off! You're a police officer, not a bloody vicar."_

Drink every time someone throws something at Chris

Drink every time Alex cries at something on the telly

Drink every time Gene throws a dart

Drink every time Gene and Alex look like the *might* kiss

Drink every time Shaz says 'Brill'

Drink every time you hear the words 'Fire up the Quattro'

Drink every time Ray strokes his mustache

Drink every time somebody says 'you're nicked'

Level 2: _'Right then Bollinger Knickers, you gonna kiss me, or punch me?'_

Drink every time Alex says 'It's Psychology!'

Drink every time Gene insults Luigi

Drink every time there's a reference to something that hasn't happened yet (Backstreet Boys, Thelma and Louise, Kate Winslet etc)

Drink every time you see the picture of the tennis player with her bum cheek on show

Drink every time Molly appears (excluding the 2008 scenes)

Drink every time Gene says something about Alex's arse

Drink every time Alex talks to the radio

Drink every time there's a 'brainstorming session'

Level 3: _' Do you think he's slipping her one?'_

Drink every time Alex and Gene have a fight

The number of sugars in Gene's tea= The number of sips you take

Drink every time Ray says something sexist

Drink every time Alex wears red

Drink every time Chris says 'Boss..err..Ma'am'

Drink every time Gene says 'Bastard'

Drink every time Gene says something Non-PC

Drink every time Gene leaves the office looking like a BAMF

Drink every time Alex is on the phone

And if you're really up for it...

... Drink every time Gene calls Alex Bolly

Series one specific: _'You, in leather, holding that. Gives me the 'orn'_

Drink every time Alex has a chat with her mum

Drink every time Evan makes you cringe

Drink every time Alex has a flashback to her childhood

Drink every time you see the clown

Drink every time you see a red balloon

Drink every time Alex says 'I'm in control'

Series two specific: _'There's a man with a giant penis'_

Drink every time there's a reference to Rose

Drink every time Alex doesn't wear the white leather Jacket

Drink every time Mac creeps you out

Drink every time Alex complains about smoking

Drink every time Alex and Gene have a heart-to-heart

Drink every time Chris and Shaz's wedding is mentioned

Drink every time a guest character interferes with GAlex (Jackie Queen, Jeanette etc)

Series three specific: _'My real name is Nigel Perkins...Nah it's not, it's Gene Hunt'_

Drink every time young Gene appears

Drink every time you see stars

Drink every time Keats creeps you out

Drink every time Ray/Chris/Shaz doubt their ability as police officers

Drink every time Sam Tyler is mentioned

Drink every time Alex has a weird dream (Uptown Girl, The Coffin etc)

Down your drink when...: _'If that skirt was hitched any higher I could see what she had for breakfast'_

1.1: Alex Faints when she first sees Gene

1.2: During the 'elevator incident' with Daniel Moore **And/OR** All the boys get their bums out at the end

1.3: Alex punches Gene **And/OR** Alex and Ray dance to Altered images' 'Happy Birthday' on the party boat

1.4: The team discover Alex and Gene in the Vault

1.5: Alex says 'Let's focus on the crimes he commits and not whose cock he sucks'

1.6: Chris and Ray do the 'He goes boom' dance **And/OR** During the off the team incident

1.7: The police 5 re-enactment is on **And/OR** Alex says 'you're a bunch of poofters'

1.8: When Alex runs over Uncle Angus' car with a pink tank during Pride

2.1: Gene says 'I'm sure DI Drake knows what a 69 is'

2.2: Eileen is born

2.3: Gene shoves a protester's face in fish and chips **And/OR** Chris and Ray discuss the sex manual

2.4: Jackie Queen turns Gene down **And/OR** Alex says 'Me too, I just didn't know you felt the same way'

2.5: Alex has a ant about how shit Pete was as a husband **And/OR** Pete's bed squeaks and Alex says 'Forgot it did that'

2.6: Alex's belt disappears at the start during the marathon **And/OR** When Italy win the world cup

2.7: Chris is revealed as the traitor

2.8: Ray eats the deep-fried penis **And/OR** Alex gets shot

3.1: Alex says 'Let's fire up the Quattro'

3.2: Gene says 'I'm looking for love, you got any?' **And/OR** Gene snogs Elaine

3.3: During 'Would you slide down his pole Ma'am?' 'Like a shot!' **And/OR** Ray kisses Alex on the cheek

3.4: Gene destroys the Blue Peter garden

3.5: During Chris' body-popping routine

3.6: Viv dies

3.7: Alex say's 'Get you're coat, you've pulled'

3.8: Gene says 'He's killed the Quattro' **And/OR** Gene says 'A word in your shell- like pal'

Hidden Extras: _'I'm bigger in every department'_

Drink every time an 80's Celebrity appears in the sport relief special

Drink every time there's a reference to size during the Top Gear/Children in need episode

Drink every time you get a question right in the Ashes 80's quiz

 _ **A/N: Well there you have it! Drink and be merry! Please review as I'd love to hear what you all think! And if anyone wants it I've got a few ideas for some episode specific games! Much love, and until next time, R0L xox**_


End file.
